It was formerly not possible to lock the ears of a cam lock hose coupling. With non-locking ears there was always a danger that the ears would work loose due to vibration, while the valve was still open, decoupling the hose. Apparatus were developed to prevent decoupling from happening, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,929 (Spurling). When locking ears were introduced on cam lock hose couplings, the problem of decoupling due to vibration was resolved. Unfortunately, accidents are still occurring due to human error. U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,367 (Scobie) is an example of an apparatus which was developed to prevent accidents due to human error with wheel activated gate valves. There is a need for a coupling safety apparatus that will prevent accidents due to human error with lever activated valves.